Dance With Me Darling
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: What if Bella and Edward decided they didn't want Jake to be with Nessie? What if they forced her to leave him in the only way possible, by breaking his heart? This is my twist on what happens after Breaking Dawn. Rated T because of possible mild swears
1. Chapter 1

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. I take center stage to take my bow. We take a cast bow before the curtains fall. I turn around and go from a happy Clara to my normal, sad Renesmee Carlie Cullen. How can I be sad when I have a leading role in the "Nutcracker"? When I was 7, my parents made me tell my one true love to go away. They were sending me to Julliard to learn to be a professional ballerina. They would pay for everything I needed and/ or wanted. The only catch was I had to tell J- him that I hated him and never wanted to see him again. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life.

*FLASHBACK*

"Jake, can we talk?"

"Sure Nessie, what's up?"

"I don't think we should be friends."

"WHAT? Nessie, you can't be serious."

"I am. Jake, think about it. We aren't right for each other. I'm part vampire, you're a werewolf. We're sworn enemies."

"Nessie is this why you've been ignoring me the past week? 'Cuz I called you and came over to your house. Is it 'cuz you don't want to be friends, or is it because I told you I loved you and you don't want to rush it? Nessie, I can go back to just being your friend, no love stuff included. I can love you like a brother loves a sister if that's what you want. Nessie, tell me what I can do? I change for you!"

"Jacob, listen to me and do what I say. Turn around, run back to La Push, and stay yourself. I can't be with you because even though you love me, I don't love you. In fact, ever since you told me, more reasons of why I hate you keep popping up in my head. This is good bye. I will never make you see me again. I don't want to hurt you. My family and I are leaving anyway. Don't follow us. Goodbye Jacob. I hate you," I lied. Good bye love, I said in my head. I turned and started to run away so he wouldn't see my tears. I ran and listened as he whispered to me.

"Don't do this Nessie. Come back Renesmee. Please Nessie, don't do this."

*END FLASHBACK*

It's been 4 years and I am frozen at the age of 17. I go to my dressing room and take off my costume. After changing into normal clothing, I hang up my costume and grab my bag. I walk to the stage doors, where my parents are waiting for me.

"You were very good tonight Renesmee," my mom says."That schooling is paying off."

"You looked wonderful," my dad complimented me.

"Thanks." We start to walk to my apartment, but are stopped by a couple of people wanting autographs and pictures. We start to walk again when I hear a familiar voice say, "Nessie", a name I haven't been called in 4 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's POV

I think I died when my Nessie, my true love, said those 3 words to me, 4 long and painful years ago.

_I hate you_

She looked sad as she said it, but it must have been true or she would be here right now, in my arms smiling like when she was younger. She would have fallen in love with me as fate told me when I saw her, but how could I have been stupid enough to rush her by telling her I loved her. I freaked her out and because of that I lost my Nessie, forever.

I fazed back to being a human and as I walked up to my door, I noticed an envelope sitting on my porch. I hopped on the plane hoping that maybe someone knew something there that might help me to find my Nessie. I walked around Broadway thinking about how I would have brought her to New York if I still had her. Oh God! That smell of vampires hits me like a ton of bricks and I run after it with the hopes that it might possible be Nessie, though I doubted it.

There is a crowed of humans surrounding the smell and so I almost walked away until I caught the smell of the only person I have missed and wanted by my side for the past four years. They started to walk away.

"Nessie."

Nessie's POV

I ran when I saw. I can't deal with him. He probably hates me and I don't blame him. I hate myself a lot of the time too. I tried to get home so that no one would see the runny make- up that was soon to come from the tears that were rushing to my eyes. My parents dropped me off at my apartment before returning to their hotel. I took my make up off and changed into a cami and soffee's. I lay down and cried myself to sleep while the rain fell outside.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! I get up and put my Julliard sweatshirt on over my cami. I look at the clock. I had slept for an hour. I open the door and see J-him standing there.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I demanded trying not to cry again.

"Nessie, I don't know what I did to make you leave, but I want to fix it. I don't want you to hate me because the last four years have been hell and I can't be happy unless you're happy. Please tell me what I did!" **I wish I could. I wish I could make both of us happy again, but that won't happen because the moment I do I will hurt you so bad that you won't want me ever again**, I thought to myself. "Nessie, tell me what I did and if you are happy without me I'll leave. I won't force you to be with me unless you are truly happy and if you're happy without me then I don't see a reason to stay here, but please tell me why you hate me so I can fix it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jake's POV

"I wish I could," Nessie said after a bit of time.

"You can tell me anything. I won't get mad," **Come on Nessie. ** I pleaded in my head. I need to fix whatever I did. I need her to be happy.

"I _really _can't. You will get mad, really mad," she said messing with the bottom of her grey sweatshirt.

"Please Nessie; I'll beg if I have to."

"You already are," she said with a little smile. "I really don't want to tell you this, but her I go," she sighed before going on. "You know how I made it in to Julliard, but I didn't get any scholarships? Well my parents offered to pay but I-I-I-I ha-d-d to-o-o…t-o," she had a hard time talking with tears streaming down her beautiful face. "-break… up… with… you," she whispered before sinking to the floor to clutch her knees while the sobs shook her whole body. So she didn't hate me! That made my heart soar but I ran over to pull her into my arms, hoping to help stop her tears that pained her and my heart.

"Nessie," she didn't even look up, "Nessie you don't need to cry. I don't hate you and I'm not mad. I just want you back here in my arms. I don't want you to cry." I pulled her off the ground and carried her to the couch.

"I…I…I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it but-but-but it seemed like the right thing." She cried harder and I just held her close and rocked her slowly. I can't believe Bella would force my Ness to do that. Bella would never have gone along with it back when she was still human, but maybe being a vampire changed her, or maybe being a mother made her this way, but I would put my money on Edward forced this to happen. "I understand if you don't want me anymore Jacob. I wouldn't want someone who lied just-"

"Ness, I will always want you. The day you walked away from me was the worst day of my life. All I wanted to do was run after you and pull you back into my arms, but I was sure you were leaving because of something I did so I let you go because I thought you would have been better off without me. If I had known that it wasn't something I had done I would have run after you and I wouldn't have let your parents force you into something like this. Nessie, I am suppose to be your protector and I didn't protect you from the pain of being force to leave. I wished that something would happen so that I could come find you again and now I did and I'm not letting go." I pulled her close to me and she wrapped her arms around me as she cried into my shoulder. "Nessie, I love you and that's not going to change." Then I heard the 4 words I had been waiting for 4 years to hear.

"I love you too." If only they hadn't been followed by:

"Get your hands off of her you mangy mutt!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie's POV

He held me as to protect me, even when my dad was yelling at him. **Dad, please don't**. I said thru my thoughts. **Just let it go.**

"No Renesmee, we told you to stay away from that mutt and as your parents, you better listen."

"Edward, Bella, you might tell Nessie to stay away from me and she may listen, but you have no control over me and I will follow her. Now that I know what you did, I will follow her until she sends me away." Jake declared.

"Jake, Dad, please stop fighting!" I yelled before bursting into tears again. "Dad, you a-a-a-and Mom ma-ma-made me ruin my… my… my life when you told me I had send Jake away. I am not ruining it again!"

"Then find another way to pay for your schooling," my dad said before grabbing Momma's (who looked like she wanted to cry) hand and they left. But she kept looking over her shoulder at me as they ran.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I should have left and your parents would have paid. I could have waited 'til you were done with school-"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't care anymore; I don't know why I ever cared more about it then you. I hated sending you into that much pain. I will give up Julliard if it means I'm with you."

Bella's POV

I realized what we did to Nessie when I saw how she cried. How did I let myself believe this was right for her? I knew the pain she was feeling and I can't ignore that. Edward was in the living room, but I crumbled to the floor, tearless sobs running thru my body as the memories of him being gone came to the front of my mind. They weren't crystal clear, but they were there and I realize Jake was the best thing for Nessie. She needed someone who was bright and happy like he had been when Edward left me. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't do this to her anymore Edward. She deserves someone like him to protect her-"

"Renesmee will get hurt if she's with him. He can't control himself and we don't want her to get hurt. Love, that mutt will hurt her one day and then she will just take him back."

"Or she will get hurt by the fact that her own parents will not let her be with the one person she loves and then she will run back to him and we will never see her again. Is that what you want Edward? Do you want our daughter not to want to be with us because of what we did?"

"Of course not Bella! But I want her to be safe and-"

"Jake will keep her safe, Edward. Please listen for a moment. Imagine if Carlisle told you that you weren't allowed to be with me because he was afraid you were going to hurt me again by leaving again. What would you have done?"

"Left them to be with you of course Bella. Never doubt my love for you-"

"I don't, but think about it. Charlie told me when you came back that I wasn't to see you again and I told him I would leave to be with you. Nessie takes after us. She is going to be with Jake and I don't want to lose our daughter. Please Edward; let her be with Jake so that we can keep her in our lives."

"Well love when you put it that way, I guess we have to let her be with tha-Jacob. I don't want you to lose anything else and I don't want to lose our daughter."

"We need to give her our blessing or else, we will lose her."

"It's not like she's asking to marry him-"

"She needs to know that we are ok with their relationship, Edward!"

"You're right love. Let's go talk with them."


End file.
